Kallavan
Summary Kallavan (칼라반, Calaban) is a High Ranker and also the Former-Commander of the 4th Army Corp of Zahard's Army. Powers and Stats Tier: 'Likely '''6-B '| '''6-B Name: Kallavan, Sobriquet: Human Hunter Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Over 3000 years Classification: Human (?), High Ranker, Fisherman, Former-Commander of the 4th Army Corp of Zahard's Army Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), Immortality (Type 1), Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosions with shinsoo bombs), True Flight, Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Kallavan can reverse it's flow to stop movement), Air Manipulation (Can create large air pressures through his blows), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Aura (Can make his opponents feel insecure when using the Essence of Bravery and create shockwaves in his around), Sealing (Can seal his opponentes in shinsoo bubbles), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple baangs with a large AoE), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Resistance to the following: Limited Vibration Manipulation (Withstood blows from Jinsung, which are able to cause vibrations in the body of his target through the shock of shinsoo), Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in), Regeneration (Low; He regenerated the cuts that he took from White's Spinel activating the Essence of Bravery partially) | All previous powers and abilities, Resistance to the following: Power Nullification (Was not affected by the Baam's Shinwonryu Orb), Fire Manipulation and Extreme Heat (Even while severely weakened, he was able to resist Evankhell's Blazing Orb which could melt steel) Attack Potency: '''Likely '''Country level (Was able to push back Ha Jinsung, something that Koon Maschenny Zahard couldn't do even using her maximum power. Should be comparable to El Robina fire power. Even while holding back, he broke White's sword with a single punch in a briefly clash and quickly overpowered him) | Country level+ (At least twice more powerful than before. Completely overpowered Ha Jinsung and broke his arms. Fought Evankhell, Karaka, and Ha Yuri Zahard with Green April Ignition at the same time while severely weakened. Easily neutralized a Lethal Move from White's Spinel after partially release the Essence of Bravery power) Speed: At least Relativistic (Capable of fightning Ha Jinsung) | At least Relativistic (Outpaced Ha Jinsung) Lifting Strength: Class T '''(Superior to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) | '''Class T (Phisically stronger than before) Striking Strength: Likely Country Class (Traded blows with a casual Ha Jinsung, but in overall he was inferior to him. Even while suppressed, he broke White's sword in a single strike, that could withstand clashing with Ari Bright Sharon, Dorian Frog and others High Rankers for an extended period of time without any sign of damage) | Country Class+ (Severely damaged Jinsung with his punches. While with the power of Essence of Bravery partially released, he managed to stop a Lethal Move from White's Spinel by merely grabbing his sword with his bare hand) Durability: Likely Country level (Took blows from a casual Ha Jinsung. Shrugged off all attacks from White without any scratch) | Country level+ (More durable than before. Could withstand several attacks from Evankhell, Karaka and Ha Yuri Zahard with Green April Ignition at the same time while severely weakened. Casually blocked a Lethal Move from White's Spinel with his bare hand after release the Essence of Bravery partially) Stamina: High (Can still fight with a gaping hole in his chest) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of Kilometers with shockwaves and shinsoo techniques Standard Equipment: Crystal of Essence of Bravery Intelligence: High (Was among the most dominant Top 1000 Rankers, having defeated and recruited many great Rankers and earning such a reputation to the point that even Jinsung was concerned of taking on Kallavan) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kallavan is an extremely skilled martial artist, able to compete against Ha Jinsung, one of the most skilled Ha Family members, in hand-to-hand combat, and even able to quickly push him back and deal heavy blows when Jinsung was already battered from taking Kallavan's ultimate technique. Kallavan could also effortlessly block attacks by the Green April that was wielded by Yuri. 329_hurricane_shaker.png|Hurricane Shaker - Backlash Bomber (Preparing) 329_backlash_bomber_fist.png|Hurricane Shaker - Backlash Bomber (Effect 1) 329_backlash_bomber_prepare.png|Hurricane Shaker - Backlash Bomber (Effect 2) 329_backlash_bomber_explode.png|Hurricane Shaker - Backlash Bomber (Effect 3) 331_kallavan_backlash_big_bomber.png|Hurricane Shaker - Backlash Big Bomber (Uppercut) 331_kallavan_big_bomber_prepare.png|Hurricane Shaker - Backlash Big Bomber (Preparing) 331_kallavan_backlash_big_bomber2.png|Hurricane Shaker - Backlash Big Bomber (Effect) KallavanAtomic.png|Atomic Explosion (Preparing) KallavanAtomic3.png|Atomic Explosion (Effect) Lethal Move: Hurricane Shaker - Backlash Bomber: Kallavan starts this attack by punching his opponent which sends them flying backwards. He then follows this by clenching his fist to create a large shinsoo blast behind the enemy as they are recovering from the first punch. This technique was strong enough to push someone like Jinsung backwards. It was also capable of easily blasting through Androssi's shield and sending them flying a great distance. *'Lethal Move: Hurricane Shaker - Backlash Big Bomber:' A stronger version of the Backlash Bomber that is powerful enough to damage Jinsung to the point of spitting blood. Kallavan Essence of Bravery Transcendent Skill - Atomic Explosion: An extremely powerful technique that Kallavan uses against Jinsung. Kallavan crushes the Essence of Bravery crystal and unleashes its full power. Glass shards fly everywhere with shinsoo emnating from both of his fists and forehead. Kallavan then charges towards Ha Jinsung instantly and as the name suggests, creates a large explosion. The technique's power is such that it left Jinsung in a bloodied state. Key: Base '''| '''Essence of Bravery Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Shinsoo Users Category:High Rankers Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Air Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6